


Darling, I'm drunk

by melancholicmermaid



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Klaroline, koroline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicmermaid/pseuds/melancholicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be a Mikaelson party if things went as planned. Human AU. Trashy Teen Drama AU. Slightly inspired by the Gossip Girl setting. Main ship: Klaroline. Side ship: Koroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt asked me for Koroline so of course it also ended up including Klaroline because I genuinely can't help myself.

 

* * *

_Dear So-and-So, I'm sorry I came to your party_

_and seduced you_

_and left you bruised and ruined, you poor sad thing._

_I sink the boat of love, but that comes later. And yes, I swallow_

_glass, but that comes later._

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson did know how to throw a good party, Caroline thought grudgingly. The Mikaelson brownstone mansion had been transformed into a glittering venue.

After quickly downing several glasses of champagne, Caroline discreetly made her way to the first floor balcony. She braced her hands against the gilded railing and shivered slightly at the cool, night wind, cursing herself for her stupid decisions. The thought had barely left her mind, when she felt warmth surround her from behind. He enveloped her with his arms while his mouth grazed her neck.

"You taste so sweet," he said, pushing her hair aside and gently biting her neck.

"Kol," she said, hoping to reprimand but her voice came out too low and breathless.

She made to turn around but he quickly pushed against her till she was leaning against the railings.

"Couldn't find a shorter dress?" he asked.

"It's not that short," Caroline said, self-consciously tugging the dress down.

"Precisely," he whispered in her ear while his hands found their way under her dress, his fingers curling around her panties and pulling it down her legs.

"Spread your legs," he commanded, and she would have refused just to punish him for that tone but she was already wet and  _she wanted him bad_.

He guided himself into her and placed an eerily gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. His one hand firmly held her waist while his other palmed her breast through the thin silk of her blouse.

"Say it."

Caroline looked at the tiny glimmering lights down in the street below her.

"Fuck me," she said.

* * *

"We should go join the party. People will notice we are missing," she said, trying to adjust her hair from the untameable mess it had become.

"I didn't even get to see you without your clothes off," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Yeah well, you'll just have to use your imagination."

"I don't need to do that. You are etched in my memory," he smirked at her, clearly remembering their clandestine rendezvous in the storage unit after they both cut their Chem class.

Caroline lowered her eyes and tried to think of a witty comeback (and not give in to him again) when he suddenly picked her up and pushed her against the side wall. She wrapped her legs around him, and she could feel his hard length against her. She threw back her head and bit her lip to stop from gasping out loud as he pulled down her blouse and pinched her nipples through her lacy bra before closing his mouth around one.

"Kol, I was looking for-"

Caroline pushed Kol away in horror and tried to cover herself up, looking anywhere but at the new arrival whose voice she recognized well enough.

Kol, however, harbored no such reservations and confidently smiled at his brother apparently not noticing (or ignoring) the furious look on the latter's face.

"Is it midnight already?" he wondered out loud, glancing down at his wrist watch. "Oh wow, just crossed 12. Happy Birthday, Nik," he said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer against him.

Caroline finally couldn't stand it any longer and meekly turned her head up and looked at Klaus. He was looking at them with the anger she had expected but she felt her heart drop as she noticed he also looked  _hurt._

"Can I talk to my brother, Caroline? Alone," Klaus said.

"There is no need for that-"

"No, it's okay, Kol. I should go find my friends," she told him, a fake smile plastered on her face, as she left hastily.

* * *

Caroline spotted Stefan and Damon and made a beeline towards them,

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Dancing," Damon said, gazing out at the floor where Elena and Bonnie were spinning around with some of their other classmates.

"Great," she said, but it came out more gloomy and way less chirpy than she had intended. Her mood was ruined. She felt a hot stab of guilt eat away at her. Except why was she guilty in the first place? It wasn't like she was doing something wrong. Right? She was friends with benefits with Kol (except for the friends part) and she and Klaus were nothing. Hadn't she neglected his advances enough for him to get the idea she wasn't interested? So, why would he care what (or who) she was doing? Yes. She shouldn't feel guilty. She wouldn't. Maybe some more alcohol would help….

"Care, are you sure it's wise to drink that much?" Stefan said, his brows furrowed as he watched he knock back yet another shot of tequila.

"Yes, very wise. It's a party, isn't it, Stefan?"

"Speaking of," came a voice from behind her, "have any of you seen the birthday boy?"

Caroline turned to find a very stressed looking Rebekah.

"I mean, the least he could have done is made a short appearance. It's not like I have spent months planning this. For him. And it's not like he lives here. In this house," she said, her voice rising dangerously.

"I am pretty sure I saw him head upstairs earlier. Don't worry. I am sure he got caught up with something and he'll be here in no time. Come, dance with me," Stefan told her gently, leading her towards the dance floor where they were playing soft music.

Caroline was glad Stefan had expertly distracted Rebekah before she exploded. Elena, Bonnie and Matt joined them just as he left and they worked their way through some more alcohol till she was feeling positively light-headed. She wasn't drunk enough though, she realised when she saw Kol making her way towards their group and her anxiety sky-rocketed. Ugh, so much for secrecy. What is he thinking?

"Caroline, how completely unexpected to see you here!" he said with a grin and a (totally fake) surprised face.

She tried to play along with him while simultaneously glaring at him to  _leave._

Clearly he didn't receive that telepathic message since he continued, "Actually, do you guys mind if I borrow her for a moment? I could use some help on our math assignment for tomorrow. Unfortunately, for Caroline, we are partners, and I don't want her perfect GPA to fuck up because of me."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" said Damon, turning and giving Caroline a pointed look.

"I didn't know you guys were in the same class," said Elena, looking confused. Yeah, because they weren't. She had math with Elena.

"Oh, it's this extra credit thing we are doing. Caroline, darling?"

"Yes, I should…go with him," she said, before she snatched his am and dragged him to the other end of the room.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to sabotage my whole life?"

"Relax," he said, happily smiling at her and looking not at all like someone who just ruined her life. "They are too stupid to figure anything out. Here, come with me."

He pulled her into the elevator and just when she was about to ask him where they were going he was gently trailing his lips over her collarbone while his hand went under her dress, his fingers moving enticingly along her inner thigh. The question died down on her lips, and her mind went fuzzy with lust as his fingers on their upward path edged closer to her damp panties.

The elevator beeped loudly and Kol gave her a wicked smile before heading out. She released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and groaned in frustration blindly following him into a bedroom. She jumped on him just as he closed the door and pushed him on the king-sized bed-

"Wait," she said, suddenly registering where they were and coming to her senses.

"Wait," she repeated, standing up quickly. Her head was spinning and she realized how drunk she was. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yeah," he said in an off-handed manner, and reached up to grab her arm, pulling her back onto the bed. She was surprised, to say the least. She didn't know what she had been expecting. Kol Mikaelson's bedroom. She had certainly never given it any thought. But she might have pictured trashy pin-up star posters on the walls. Not this decidedly tidy room with plaid bedspread. She didn't know why but suddenly she wasn't so enthused about this. She hadn't planned on ending up in Kol freakin' Mikaelson's bedroom. It felt too reckless. And not to mention it was Klaus' birthday….she kept picturing his face with that hurt look in his eyes and guilt gnawed at her once again.

"I should leave," she said, moving away from him. "This isn't right."

"What?" he said, looking confused. "You'd rather we fuck on the terrace or something?"

"No, I just..it feels wrong. Your brother's birthday party is going on outside and I am in your bedroom."

"So this is about dearest Nik," he chuckled sardonically. "I thought you didn't care for him."

I don't, she wanted to say, but the words felt hollow.

"I knew he was always in love with you but I thought you weren't interested. And we had an arrangement. So, forgive me, if I don't understand where this is-"

"What!? Klaus isn't in love with me. And I really am not interested in him but this just seems –"

"Yeah, suddenly this seems a lot less fun. I am bored. You should leave. Vicky Donovan was looking pretty foxy in that red dress. Maybe she is still around. I'll go find her instead."

Caroline gave him a curt nod and turned on her heels. She had never harbored any delusions about their relationship but it still stung to realize how utterly replaceable he found her.

She had just reached the door when he came behind her and pulled her closer.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered into her hair. "I am sorry," he mumbled so low she could barely hear it. Maybe he never said it. Maybe her mind made it up.

"Will you stay? Will you stay the night?"

"Please," he persisted when she gave no answer. "Come on, just this once, be reckless, stop thinking about others," he said walking over and leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a wicked grin on his face, "I am not letting you get away so easily, darling."

She looked up into his blazing eyes and found herself nodding. It had to be better than the empty house that would greet her. Maybe they were going to start doing the friends part of their arrangement now.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him for a kiss. She had been overthinking this. This was fun, this was good, and she hated to admit it but she needed this.

* * *

She woke up confused to find an arm around her waist. Oh yeah, she thought taking in her surroundings. She was naked. In Kol's bed. And she had a terrible hangover. She felt dizzy, her head was throbbing, and mouth felt dry. Water. She needed water.

Caroline carefully slipped out of the bed and tried looking for her dress before giving up and slipping on the first thing she laid eyes on. She probably shouldn't have been wandering about if they wanted to keep this a secret but who would be awake and in the kitchen at 4 in the morning?

She had just pulled out some bottled water from the refrigerator when she heard some voices and suddenly the lights were switched on. She gasped, the bottle almost slipping from her hands, as she turned around to view the newcomers. Niklaus Mikaelson stood leaning against the table his bloodshot eyes staring at her with….anger? Next to him was a blonde woman she had never seen before but when Klaus pulled out some cash and clamped them in the girls hands, Caroline's eyes widened with realization.

He moved towards her, drunk enough that his walk was uneven, and for a second she thought he was coming right at her but then he turned and pulled out a couple more bottles for the refrigerator.

"You can show yourself out," he said to the girl, passing her one of the bottles.

After she took her leave, Caroline stood rooted to the spot, too consumed by mix emotions and a heavy head to process everything that was happening. Klaus spared her a need to think up some small talk by apparently getting straight to the point.

"You broke my heart today."

Caroline sighed not even looking at him. He always did this. He came and made these bold, grand proclamations to her so bluntly as if he truly meant them. She didn't believe him though, she couldn't believe him.

She scoffed and looked up at him, ready to dismiss his dramatics with cutting words but the sincerity in his eyes made her stumble.

"I hope it was worth it," he said, taking in her attire. His eyes lingered over her body, the thin white men's shirt she wore doing little to hide her curves or her endless legs.

"Klaus." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Fine, onto more mannered subjects then," he said, finally tearing his eyes away from her body. He had never been able to refuse her anything. "I got your present."

"You opened your presents already?" she asked, relieved that he had changed the topic.

"Just yours, love."

Back to uncomfortable territory, Caroline fidgeted nervously and wondered if it would be too rude if she just made a run for it.

As if sensing her thoughts, Klaus suddenly moved closer and Caroline stepped away till her back hit the table.

"It was a thoughtful gift. Too bad I already own the exact same edition of the book."

"Well, I tried. It's the thought that count," she mumbled under her breath before once again glancing at the door.

He crossed over to where she was standing and placed his hands on the table effectively capturing her and preventing his escape.

"Thoughts are wonderful, love, but I would like something a little more… _tangible_  from you."

He reached out and tucked a golden strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I want a kiss," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin. He had that look on his face, the one he always seemed to reserve for her, intent and reverent, as if was memorizing every last freckle on her face.

Her eyes dropped to his lips and before she could talk herself out of it, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She moaned softly when he kisses her back. She was dizzy and drunk but his touch engulfed her completely and made everything sharper, heightened, more intense. His hand moved and gripped the curve of her waist, pressing so hard that she thought she'd break. She pulled away breathless and rested her forehead against his. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and his touch was so tender, it startled her back to reality.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, her lips just a breath away from his. She looked at him one last time before turning on her heels and going back to bed.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus watched her play field hockey with an amused look on his face. She was brutally aggressive and he pitied anyone that came on her path. The competitive little frown on her face which broke out into a haughty smug smile ever so often wasn't the only reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The sinfully short red skirt she wore paired with a tucked-in white polo was to blame, not to mention the knee-high socks which hugged the curves of her calves so attractively. The way she dressed, constantly skimming the border between buttoned-up prudishness and unintentional tease, always rendered him sexually frustrated.

He tore his eyes away from her and turned back as he saw Stefan make his way towards him.

"I am glad you stopped ogling her at least on my account," he said nodding towards Caroline. Stefan was perhaps the only person at St. Jude's that Klaus considered a close friend but he knew that Stefan was fiercely protective of Caroline, and Klaus' reputation as a playboy negated any chance of Stefan ever being supportive of his infatuation with the girl.

Klaus simply raised his hands in mock surrender and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to head over to Bemelmans for some drinks later?"

"If I didn't know you I would think you had forgotten about the masked ball. Unfortunately, you aren't going to be able to get out of this one. And neither am I. Bekah and Care would kill me if I didn't show up."

"Well, at least that would give them a reason to see eye to eye," he chuckled. "Speaking of-"

Both the guys moved towards the violent scene that had broken out on the edge of the field. Klaus watched in horror as his sister gave Caroline a final push and she crashed right into a nearby terrarium. Stefan pulled Rebekah back and admonished her as he made his way to Caroline and delicately picked her up. Both her knees had glass shards stuck in them and she was bleeding profusely. "You'll be alright, love," he whispered, trying not to let the sight of her face scrunched up in pain affect him. He cradled her and rushed towards the nurse's office.

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" she asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Yes, I don't want to wait till the nurse gets back. Your wound could get infected," he said, gingerly holding the tweezers and trying to pull out the glass. Her short gasps of pain every time a shard came out were torturing him and he cursed his sister for this.

"Here, I think we should readjust your leg," he said looking at her sitting on the table in front of him. He moved ahead on the chair on which he was perched and slowly slipped out her shoes before placing her dainty feet on his thigh. He tried not to get distracted by how soft her legs felt under his hand or the way her constant movements afforded him a clear view of her black lacy panties. He moved his left hand and tightly gripped her under the knee while his right hand made good work of pulling out the glass. "Almost done," he told her as he cleaned out her wound and bandaged it up.

She nodded bravely and he felt a rush of affection for her. She looked as delicate as a flower, but he noticed her inner strength. He stood up and packed away the first aid kit and came back to stand before her. "Would you like to head home? I could take you," he wondered.

"No," she sighed, "I have to go over to the Waldorf-Astoria and make sure your tyrannical sister isn't changing any of my plans for the masked ball."

He simply shook his head at her and was about to offer to drive her there when she jumped off the table and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Did she- oh my god- is that what you are doing here? Were you supposed to keep me distracted while she tried to usurp my dominance over the dance committee?"

Klaus couldn't decide whether to be amused or angry over the fact that the one girl he actually cared about was so utterly blind towards his fondness for her. She would be more inclined to believe he was in some plot to help fulfil his sister's childish aspirations. He was saved the need to react to her outburst when his brother walked in and effectively had all of Caroline's attention. He wasn't just about to stand there and watch Kol embrace her so he slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

Klaus zipped up his pants as the girl got up from her knees and licked her lips clean.

"Am I getting better at it?" she asked as she tried to kiss him.

He sidestepped her casually and moved away from the nook. "You were exquisite, love. Always a pleasure. Thanks for cutting Math ," he said as he dug out his phone and sent a quick text.

He was walking with his head bent over the phone that he didn't notice her till he collided into a soft chest.

"Klaus, I was looking for you everywhere."

He looked down at her bright blue eyes and smiled softly. "Are you feeling better, love?"

"Yes, actually about that-"

"Caroline Forbes," said a high-pitched voice just as he felt someone's arm snake around him. He shut his eyes in agony. Could things never go right for him?

"Oh, Vicky, I didn't see you there," Caroline wore a polite wide smile but her eyes were far from friendly.

"I heard you got into a scuffle today. Fell right through the Botany Club's new prized project."

"Yeah, I did. And Klaus was so kind to patch me up," she said trailing a hand smoothly over her legs and smugly smiling at her.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased at how obviously territorial she was being.

"About that actually," she continued dropping all pretence now and turning her gaze to him, "I wanted to thank you. You disappeared earlier before I could."

Before Klaus could get a word in, Vicky went and opened her mouth. "We had a rendezvous planned out. I am sure he wasn't going to miss it just to tend to your knee."

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I suppose getting his needs taken care of by you was of greater importance."

Klaus avoided looking at Caroline but he could tell she wasn't happy.

"Actually, love, I left because I didn't want to disturb you and my dearest brother."

"Which brother? Kol? Because I heard some rumors about that but-"

"Oh my God, don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone!" she screamed at Vicky before turning on her heel.

"She is such a bitch," Vicky drawled.

"Don't talk about her like that," he told her curtly before following Caroline towards the gate.

"Love, there is nothing to get angry about."

"Maybe not for you. I have a reputation to maintain!"

"If you didn't do foolish things, you wouldn't need to hide them," he found himself muttering. Her eyes shot daggers at him as she scoffed and walked away.

* * *

"Elijah called you too?" Kol asked joining him at the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Yup, something about an urgent meeting. Thought I don't suppose it can be something all that important or he'd hardly want you around."

"Funny, Nik. You crack me up," he said sarcastically.

"I try."

They sat in silence for a while nursing their drinks before Klaus finally spoke what was weighing on his mind.

"What are your intentions with her?"

"With whom?"

"Caroline."

"I don't have any intentions towards her."

"Don't play the fool, Kol. You know she isn't like your other conquests. I, for one, am still astounded at what she ever saw in you. You are hardly her type."

"And you are?"

"That's beside the point."

"Is it though? Are you really concerned for her well-being or is this about the silly little crush you had on her."

"Don't try to twist this. She isn't your plaything. And if you hurt her-"

"She is a big girl, Klaus. She is capable of making her own decisions. And she is well aware of the technicalities of our relationship. So I think you are the one who needs to lay off. We're brothers. Don't let some random girl come in between us. No girl is worth that.  _Family above all_  and such bullshit, as Elijah keeps reminding us ever so often."

Caroline's worth so much more, Klaus thought, but kept his mouth shut. Anyway, it was futile to argue with his brother. No one knew how his brain worked.

Thankfully, Elijah finally made an appearance.

"Please tell me what was so important I am sitting here listening to Klaus whine when I could have been out with a certain redhead. Or at least inside her."

"Now that you have made your classless remark, I suppose I can address the issue at hand."

"Please go ahead, Elijah," Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as you must be aware, or not in Kol's case, our parents are leaving tomorrow for their annual vacation to Gstaad. They won't be back for a few months. I have successfully convinced Rebekah to move in with Stefan for a while."

"Yeah, I bet that required a lot of convincing on your part," Kol snorted.

"Where is this going, Elijah?" Klaus said already weary of Kol's incessant remarks.

"I plan on asking Katerina Petrova to move in here. I am going to propose to her soon."

"While you are at it, it would probably help if you called her by her actual name and not some kinky substitute one, but hey, what do I know?"

Elijah ignored Kol and instead placed a pair of keys before them.

"So basically you wanted to tell us to get scarce."

"I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes. Basically, I do want that. Empire Hotel's penthouse suite should work well-enough for your shenanigans. And Klaus, I expect you to look after Kol. Make sure he doesn't trash the place in a single weekend."

"That sounds like my idea of a fun life," Klaus groaned. He was not looking forward to this new arrangement.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should actually use Gossip Girl (the website, texts, etc) here. Suggestions? Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline Forbes was happy, dauntless and sagacious as she finally finished handling all the necessary affairs for the night’s Masquerade Ball. She changed into her Zac Posen strapless navy blue tea-length dress and twirled around, critically studying herself in the mirror from all sides.

“Mmm, are you sure that’s a good idea?” she frowned, either at the mirror or at the conversation she was having on the phone.

“Not really. But she didn’t leave me much of an option. I only found out she was moving in when I came home to find my entire apartment re-organized,” Stefan said. “And I must admit that it’ll be nice to not have to live alone.”

“Yeah,” Caroline agreed slumping back on her bed, “I forgot that it’s been a while since you moved out of the Salvatore House. I always assumed you’d go back sooner.”

“I don’t think I am ever going back.”

“Well, I guess not as long as your ex-girlfriend and your brother keep engaging in hot, loud sex in the room next to yours.”

“Thanks for painting such a graphic picture, Caroline.”

She giggled. “At least you have Rebekah to keep you distracted.”

“What about you? Who are you bringing as a date/distraction from Tyler tonight?”

“No one,” she sighed grumpily though she could detect amusement on Stefan’s part. Truthfully, she hadn’t needed anyone to distract her from Tyler. She had forgotten about him well enough on her own. “I don’t need to fall in love with someone new just to get over someone old, Stefan.”

“That’s mature of you.”

“You sound surprised.”

“That you aren’t going to head over to a formal dance you planned without a date? Yeah. I actually had to listen to Rebekah going on about who could be your potential suitors since-“

“Wait, don’t tell her I don’t have a date. If she thinks just because she has you on her arms now, she can win this thing, she is mistaken. I don’t need a man to rule the school, Stefan!”

“What are you even talking about?”

“You are so clueless. Why do you think she is so hell-bent on you attending the masquerade ball tonight?”

“I thought it would have something to do with her enjoying my company but I guess bigger things are at play here.”

“Yes, you have always been too kind and sweet to really understand the nitty-gritty of our politics. Don’t worry. I’ll handle things,” she said ending the call and quickly sending out texts.

_**To: Bonnie, Katherine, Elena** _

_SOS. I NEED A DATE FOR THE MASQUERADE._

 

_**Bonnie:** _

_I thought you didn’t want to date._

 

_**Elena:** _

_I don’t know. Didn’t you say you were going to be single for a while?_

 

_**Katherine:** _

_Contact attached._

Caroline opened the attachment a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

 

Caroline linked her arm through Jesse’s as she entered the ballroom. It was a fabulous turnout, if she said so herself. She couldn’t recognize any of her friends thanks to all the flashy masks so she took out her iPhone from her Ferragamo clutch and was just about to text them when she received a message.

_**Kol:** _ _Where are you? There’s an empty staircase on the first floor._

Caroline quickly checked to make sure Jesse hadn’t seen the text. He wasn’t even looking her way.  _Great._

_Caroline: Stop texting me! I have a date._

_Kol: I thought I was your date_

_Caroline: Whatever gave you that idea?_

_Kol: What are you wearing? I’ll come find you._

_Caroline: There’s a black bow at my ankle. That’ll be your only clue._

_Kol: Normally I would jump at the chance to stare at girl’s legs but everyone wearing those long dresses kind of defeats the purpose._

_Caroline: Too bad._

She kept her phone on silent and slipped it back inside.

“So Jesse, tell me more about you?”

* * *

 

Wow. He could certainly talk a lot, Caroline thought, pretending to look interested in the conversation about..what was it about again? She groaned internally cursing her own distracted mind. Thank God he was so hot. It almost made up for the fact that there seemed to be absolutely no chemistry between them.

When the bartender interrupted her with a   _Whiskey Sour courtesy of the gentleman over there_  she was happy for the distraction. That is, before she noticed the grotesque bloody mask the “gentleman” was wearing. She scowled and excusing herself to Jesse marched right over to him.

“What do you think you are doing? Take that off.”

“Isn’t this a costume party? I am supposed to be The Red Death.”

“Klaus.”  _Obviously._  It had to be him. Just her luck. 

“Caroline.”

“It’s not a costume party. It’s a masquerade ball. It’s a tasteful event so please save your Poe dedication for Halloween.”

“As you wish, my lady,” he said, taking off his mask and smiling at her. “I take it that’s your favourite drink?”

“It’s creepy that you know that. It’s creepier still that you could recognize me beneath this feathery mask,” she said in a light tone, though she tugged self-consciously at it.

“I can see beneath all of your masks, love.”

She blushed slightly but scoffed it off. Still, she was keenly aware of their close proximity. The way he looked at her- the affection in his gaze- deeply unsettled her. It brought to mind their encounter on his birthday. They seemed to have made an unspoken agreement to maintain silence on that kiss (or he had been too drunk to remember. She didn’t want to analyse what it meant that she hated the idea that he had forgotten it. Wouldn’t that be a good thing?)

“Who is that?”

She was startled by his sudden question and tore her eyes away from him in alarm. He chuckled softly, before pointing towards Jesse.

“Oh, that’s Jesse. He is President of the Finance Club at Columbia University. His father is-”

“Love, I simply meant who is he to you?”

“Oh. Um, he is my date. For this ball. We are not dating exactly,” she said, before adding, “Don’t tell your sister that.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. So would he mind if I asked his date for a dance?”

“Klaus.” She gave him a stern look. 

“Caroline,” he whispered working those puppy dog eyes on her.

She sighed. “Fine. Just one dance.”

He looked pleased as he extended his arm in front of her, palm upwards. She slipped her hand into his and they took over the floor. This wasn’t the first time she was slow-dancing with him. Formal dances were a dime a dozen and they both ran in the same circle. And he did always seem to seek her out. But this was the first time they were dancing together with no Tyler glowering from the side.

His thoughts seemed to be moving in the same direction.

“So if you aren’t dating Jesse and you are not already back with Tyler, who is the going to be the next  _love of your life_?”

She didn’t appreciate his condescending tone and gritted her teeth before replying, “Who says I need a boyfriend?”

“If memory serves me right, this is the first time since fifth grade that you are single.”

So what if she didn’t do casual like some of her classmates. Why was everyone suddenly giving her grief for being a serial monogamist?

“Well, don’t go thinking you have a chance now,” she snapped cruelly. Just then he lifted his arms and spun her away, and she was glad for the moment’s separation but before she could revolve back with the rhythm he sharply pulled her back against him. His fingers dug into her hips as he looked down at her with darkened eyes.

“You are a tease,” he said his breath ghosting the back of her ears.

She fidgeted trying to get away from him but his hold was tight and she could tell from his cold expression he was angry with her.

“I am sorry, okay. Just let go of me,” she said trying not to let her panic slip into her voice.

But he must have noticed because suddenly he wasn’t holding her anymore and he looked guilty. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said in an apologetic tone.

Before she could reply, Jesse was beside them claiming her for the next dance. She had forgotten about him to be honest, but she politely accepted without looking back at Klaus.

“I figured I should step in and save you from Niklaus Mikaelson. I hope he wasn’t troubling you,” he inquired.

“No, we were just- wait, you know Klaus?”

“Who doesn’t? His notorious ways often seem to grab headlines. And sometimes suspiciously don’t,” he added, giving her a meaningful look.

“I am sure those are just rumours,” she said feeling an uncomfortable pit in her stomach.

“That he killed a man last summer? No, there’s more to that than just rumours. My uncle was involved with the court proceedings.”

“But the charges were dropped,” she said feeling defensive. Yes, Klaus had a lot of issues, but she refused to believe he was capable of murder. The very idea was laughable.

“Come on, the Mikaelson’s bought the family off. It’s not that unusual. You must know all about this though? Your mother must have mentioned something.”

As if she and mother had ever engaged in an entire conversation since her father had left.

“You look pale. I am sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned such a ghastly subject on this lovely evening. I just saw you dancing with him and was confused. You are famous, too, you know? Probably in the exact opposite way he is. Daughter of the NYPD Commissioner and ex-girlfriend to the Mayor’s son. The Golden Girl,” he said.

Suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed, she looked around for a diversion and thankfully spotted one. Rebekah stood in a corner, her mask in her hands.

“Oh look, I’ll introduce you to my friend,” she chimed in fake cheery voice, already pushing past the crowd and making her way towards Rebekah.

She made a perfunctory introduction of the two, before sending Jesse away to get them some drinks. Rebekah looked almost as distracted and upset as she felt which was saying something. So much for their petty competition over this silly dance.  She could see Klaus at a distance dancing with a pretty redhead and was wondering who the girl was when Rebekah broke through her thoughts.

“Does he still love her?”

What? She tore her eyes away from Klaus and followed Rebekah’s gaze and noticed Stefan and Elena dancing together.

Caroline looked away from the pair before replying, “No. She’s with Damon now. You know that.”

“Why does he need to dance with her then?”

She sighed deeply before replying, “Okay, so here is some deep advice from one insecure bitch to another:  _Don’t mess this up._  And this is the last time I am helping you.” She walked over to Elena and entwined an arm around her hand, pulling her away from Stefan. She saw Rebekah throw her a grateful look as she made her way towards Stefan.

“Bonnie and I tried calling you,” Elena said as they both settled at the bar.

“I am such an idiot,” Caroline said as she realized she had put her clutch down at some point and now she couldn’t remember where. “I need to go look for my purse, phone and everything.”

“Can we at least have a drink first? I don’t really want to third-wheel on Bonnie and my brother.”

Caroline had clearly lost her better judgement along with her clutch. “Fine.  Alcohol sounds really good right now.”

* * *

After way more than one drink, Caroline could barely stand upright but she felt lighter and happier and that’s all that mattered.

“God, Elena! If you want to leave, just leave.”

Elena shot her a guilty look sliding her phone away. “I am sorry. Just a little distracted. Aaron was asking me about this bio paper we have due tomorrow and-”

Caroline narrowed her eyes dramatically and snatched Elena’s phone away. She hummed scrolling through the messages- of course Elena didn’t have a password in place,  _typical_ \- and giggled at a particularly graphic one.

“What are you studying in bio? Anatomy 101?”

Elena shrieked and grabbed her phone back. “I am sorry. I know you don’t approve of Damon so I had to make something up.”

“Look, if Damon’s missing you so much you should just go. I won’t mind,” she said truthfully.

“You are being surprisingly nice.”

“Hey!”

Okay, so it was uncharacteristically sweet of her to support Elena in ditching her party to go meet Damon Salvatore AKA calling him Satan would be an insult to Satan. But everything had changed so much this year that she wasn’t even sure she had any idea of what was right or wrong anymore. Damon wasn’t so bad these days either. And if Stefan seemed happy with Rebekah it was all for the best.

After Elena took off, she was making her way around looking for her clutch when she felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her into-

“The ladies room, seriously!?”

Kol Mikaelson simply shrugged before pushing her against the door and kissing her. She put her arms around his neck and reciprocated for a while before coming to her senses.

“Wait,” she said, breaking away reluctantly, “I came with a date.”

“So where is he now?” he said, taking a step back.

“I don’t know.” She couldn’t even remember when she last saw him.

“How drunk are you?”

“I needed to forget this day, okay? More like this week though. Or this year. I wish I could just delete it,” she rambled on, gracefully falling back onto a nearby couch.

Kol laughed at that, shaking his head in amusement before patting his pockets so she could hear the crinkle of rolling papers.

* * *

 

Kol lit the joint, took a hit and passed it on to her.

“So wanna go out and dance a little?”

“I’d rather not.”

“You didn’t have any problem dancing with my brother,” he said, before he could stop himself.

“Well, he found me. You couldn’t. Even though I gave you a clue.” She stuck her leg upwards and pointed her ankle towards him- the bow shiny on her Louboutins.

“You like games, don’t you?”

“Love them.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, I am bored. And I don’t like to share my entertainment.”  He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Whatever you say, it sounds like jealousy to me,” she teased, a lilting tone affecting her voice.

“Do I have a reason to be jealous?”

“Mmm, no, I can only handle one project at a time.”

“ _Project?_  Ouch," he said though she knew he couldn't care less. 

“Oh yeah, because every girl dreams of the day she’ll be called  _entertainment_.”

“You do keep me well entertained though,” he said, bending over and pressing a kiss to her pulse point, his hands on her thigh.

“Clearly not enough.  I had to go through hell trying to set you up with that French exchange student last week. And you never did tell me how the date went?”

Caroline pried his hands off her body (Really, she wasn’t gonna fuck him in the Ladies Room. She hadn’t fallen  _that_  low) and passed him the joint.

“Who are you even talking about?” he asked, looking confused.

Caroline glared daggers at him. “Nolwenn?! I convinced her that her boyfriend of three years was cheating on her back at home just so she could go out with you. You told me she could possibly be your The One. What’s wrong with you!?!”

“No, what’s wrong with you? Poor Nolwenn. Really Caroline? That was vicious even for you.”

“I hate you- you heathen- no, get off me-”

Five minutes later their fight was done and Kol was the proud bearer of several claw marks on his face. Caroline smirked triumphantly.

But her face fell when she heard aggressive knocking on the door. She could recognize the muffled voice barking at them to open up.

“Kol, please hide inside.”

“Nope", he said, leaning back and undertaking a relaxed posture. He stubbed out the joint on the arm of the couch, a darkened circle now adorning the ivory leather.

“It’s Hayley.”

“Who?”

“Tyler’s new girlfriend.” God, how clueless could he get!?

“Ah, and you don’t want the guy you used to sleep with to know about the guy you are currently sleeping with. Fair enough, but she’ll go away after a few more futile attempts at pulling the knob off the door. No need to worry your brain over it, darling.”

“Um, wow. This isn’t about Tyler. I mean, Tyler and I never even- ugh, never mind, it’s none of your business.”

But the curious way in which Kol was looking at her now made it obvious he wasn’t gonna let it slide easily. Babblemouth, much?

“Wait, so if the jock prince didn’t pop your cherry, who did? Because I didn’t think you were a virgin when we did it.”

“I wasn’t,” she said, quickly. “But can we not talk about this please? It makes me uncomfortable.”

Kol looked at her for a while with an unreadable expression on his face before nodding and not pressing any further. She was grateful.

“Okay, so I have spent enough time cooped up in here. I need to make an announcement regarding the money we raised for charity.”

“Caroline, that’s a bad idea. You are wasted. I think I should drop you home.”

“What?? No. The press would be here by now. I am the chair of the committee. Not to mention, I single-handedly convinced Kate Spade to provide for the gift-bags. I can’t just leave.”

“Shhh, you are doing that neurotic thing again. What’s the big deal with this press thing? Why do you even care? Everyone present already knows you organized the ball.”  
“Not my mother! The only way she’ll acknowledge my accomplishments are if they come on a crisp paper along with her morning tea.” She stood up.

“I doubt she reads the society page.”

Caroline buried her head in hands and laughed (or maybe weeped). Because you know what? It’s true. Her mother doesn’t read that section. And usually there would be nothing funny about it but she let Kol pick her up bridal style, the laughter still on her lips (and a few stray tears on her cheeks) and carry her to his limo.

She huffed when he unceremoniously threw her inside on the wide plush seats. Who actually  _owns_  a limo?  “How flashy can you get, Kol? Someone could start thinking the Mikaelson’s are new money.”

“You haven’t even experienced Roxy yet,” he said, his fingers slowly trailing along her bare shoulders.

“Please don’t tell me that you-”

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh dear,” she said before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Caroline woke up on the softest bed, sunlight creating a luxurious warmth on her skin feeling not sunshine-y and cozy but grouchy and hungry. Something was pressing sharply against her ribs and her body felt sore. And her head was poundi-

_Where in the freakin' hell was she?_

Caroline got up fast and stared at the completely unfamiliar room before swinging her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She made her way to the door of the room and yanked it open only to be greeted by a scene which would probably not be escaping her mind anytime soon.

“Oh God.”

She clamped a hand over her stupid mouth realizing she had exclaimed out loud and now both Klaus and the naked girl under him had turned their heads towards her.

“Oh God,” she said again as Klaus got up off that girl and stood facing her. This time her hands moved upwards to clamp her eyes shut. Not that it mattered, she had seen everything that there was to see. And it was a lot….

“Caroline, what are you doing here?”

She peeked from between her fingers and saw him walking towards her looking surprised. Her traitorous eyes were already trailing downward admiring him before his question registered and she squeaked and entered the room she had just existed. She banged the door shut behind her and leaned against it.

Concentrate. She could totally figure out what the fuck was going on.

“Have I been kidnapped into a sex den!?”

“Caroline, don’t be ridiculous. Open the door.”

“No.”

“You are in Kol’s room. I think it’s safe to assume what happened last night.”

Realization dawned on her and she opened the door angrily. “Nothing happened last night. His stupid limo lulled me to sleep. And then he must have dropped me off to…whatever sex cave thingy this is. I am so gonna kill him.”

She noticed thankfully (or not) that Klaus had worn his trousers, but the redhead was still hovering about them without a care in the world that some stranger had just walked in on her having sex. 

“Can you please put some clothes on?” she asked the girl while giving her a (fake) smile.

The girl simply turned to look at Klaus expecting him to say something but he simply ignored her till she walked away and started tugging on her dress.

“I’ll call you,” she stated pointedly before leaving.

Caroline sighed loudly and slumped on the nearest piece of furniture. “I am dying, Klaus.”

“What happened? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?” He asked looming over looking concerned.

“It’s this stupid dress. It has a boned corset and it’s squeezing me to death!” It was hurting so much she was about to cry. Usually she didn't even sleep with a bra on and now she had spent god knows how many hours locked tight inside this steel cage.

Klaus' lips twitched in amusement but he continued, "And is that something that happens? Dying due to being squeezed by a corset?" 

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and went on, "Well, that's how the evil queen was going to kill Snow White so-"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Klaus raised a finger to his lips trying to drown his laughter away and keep a straight face. 

"Please check your male privilege before cackling at my misfortune." She was shaking with anger now, or pain,  _probably pain_ , her nerves were starting to feel tingly and-

"Do you want me to help you take it off?" he asked with an almost too innocent expression.

"Actually that would be very helpful," she said giving him a tight smile and enjoying the way the hilarity left his eyes and he looked - tense, was it? Well, served him right. Clearly he had expected her to say no. And she would have if she weren't almost dying.

She turned around and stood before him expectantly. 

 Klaus gulped at the unlikely turn of events. He had just been playing around with her…

He took a deep breath and got to work, his fingers deftly unlacing the back of her dress. The further he unraveled the back the worse he felt about laughing at her. Her pale milky skin had long scarlet indents left behind from the corset. He delicately traced the marks that crisscrossed across her back and heard her intake of breath.

“I am sorry, love. This looks painful.”

 She lifted a hand to hold the dress in place and turned to face him.

“It’s okay. I just need to call someone to bring me a change of clothes. I can’t go home like this.”

“Yes, someone could get the wrong idea,” he muttered though he was sufficiently distracted by the sight of the front of her bodice hanging loosely off her chest to even register what she was saying. He imagined running his hands up her body and cupping her breasts, his lips trailing kisses between every painful groove on her back.

“Klaus? I asked if I could borrow your phone. I lost my last night.”

“Sure,” he said trying to clear the growing fog of lust in his brain and handing her his phone which was lying about nearby.

“Thanks, also can I borrow this for a while?”

Klaus shut his eyes and nodded painfully. Was someone up there testing his restraint today?

He turned around to give her some privacy while she slipped off her dress (he could hear it when it fell on the floor and pooled around her legs and the sound would probably be haunting his dreams for a while) and changed into his shirt. The one he had haphazardly strewn on the floor before engaging in his morning sex with the model.

He heard her talk to Stefan in a soft enough voice that he couldn’t tell what she was saying before she handed him back the phone with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said giving him back his phone. It felt odd to be back in this position with him again- half dressed and hungover and she had to stop her mind from delving back into the memory of the kiss. God, it was just a kiss. One he took from her, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“When will Stefan be here?” he asked her looking around the room, anywhere but at her.

“He said it would take him at most an hour. I think I woke him up actually.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty early. I’ll make you some breakfast, you should rest,” he said already walking away towards the kitchen.

“Oh I’ll help you,” she said trailing behind him because  _hello, it was only polite_. He looked uncomfortable at that but nodded in consent before leading the way. She probably shouldn't have offered since his face made it obvious he was trying to get away from her (and she couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt at that).  _Well, too late now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut the chapter off before I finished it as planned but next chapter expect: Klaroline awkwardly having the morning after (not spending the night with each other), Kol makes mischief (mostly because he can), some Katholine friendship and the actual plot comes into play.   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of adding a few more chapters to this. Review?  
> Also if you have any KC prompts please drop me an ask at melancholicmermaid.tumblr.com


End file.
